The Boy With the Broken Halo
by x1LovelyRocket1x
Summary: Lorie Vela is a reluctant HYDRA assassin. Making 'friends' with the wrong people can get you into a tonne of trouble. What Lorie didn't expect to find while in her current employment was the dark haired, blue eyed man with a metal arm to match her leg. 'Slow build' Bucky/OC. Follows Captain America: The Winter Soldier, so spoilers. Rated M for later chapters.
1. First Encounters and Motherly Reactions

**Hello again! I'm back, I know it's been a while. This has been floating around my head since I saw Captain America on the 28th March. I promise I am writing to update my other stories but its a little hard when you have a plot for a different story that wants to be written. Anyway, the usual drill: I don't own anything you recognise apart from my oc and some of the plot, everything else has been stolen.**

* * *

The sensation of falling is a lot different when you know that there is nothing to save you, no parachute and no safety net, just you and the miles of open air between you and your destination. In my case the destination is the river below the helicarrier I fell from. I can still see Bucky and Steve fighting as I fall. I remember when I first met Bucky, back when he didn't know that name and HYDRA was still in the shadows.

* * *

_I had just finished my mission and the head of a politician was sprayed over his dinner guests. Walking down the stairs I hear by phone beep, the text reads "back to base, new orders." I roll my eyes, I was promised a break before the next assignment. Getting into the black Porsche I was 'gifted' by the boss I make my way to HQ._

* * *

_Stepping out of the lift into the secluded hallway that leads to Mr Pierce's office I'm greeted by loud shouting and lots of banging. Frowning I walk towards the noise, "Lorie!" I stand to attention and turn my gaze to Mr Pierce "Sir" I acknowledge with a slight head nod. There is a short time where Mr Pierce just looks at me, I take the bait. "What's with all the noise Sir?" He smirks and gestures for me to follow him. He takes me further down the hall and closer to the noise, we stop before a door. I look at Mr Pierce in slight confusion, "Open the door Lorie" he demands. Not wanting to anger him I do as he says…_

_Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw, a man strapped to a table, writhing in pain with various doctors hovering over what looks like a metal arm. I realise they are trying to fix it, by hitting it and welding various pieces together, no wonder the guy was screaming in agony. Storming forward I push the doctors away from this mystery man. "Get out of my way!" I exclaim as I push a doctor into the wall "What the hell are you doing?" I demand, I turn to see what they were trying to fix. His metal arm had a few plates out of place; which they were trying to hammer back into place, a few plates missing altogether and his wrist had seized 90° to the right. I wince reaching down to caress my thigh, I know how that feels. "Who taught you people how to fix cybernetic limbs?" Before anyone gets the chance to answer I continue "An ape, that's who must have taught you." I continue to grumble as I assess the 'doctors' work. 'Stupid doctors' 'Bashing delicate cybernetics' 'and while the dude is still awake' 'assholes that hurts'. _

_I stand up straight and look the man in the eyes "I'm going to fix this for you" I reassure him. Turning towards the doctors still frozen in shock at my outburst I list of the supplies I need "I need vibranium plates, a plasma welder, two shots of morphine and a sedative" Everything is still for a moment "You heard what she said move!" Mr Pierce exclaims. "Who is he?" I ask, still looking at the man who seems a little put out by my presence. Mr Pierce takes my shoulder and leads me away. "That man is James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. He was found over seventy years ago and we decided to enlist his help" I frown over my shoulder at this 'Bucky', Mr Pierce continues speaking "He's the winter soldier, and he is going to help us step into the light." _

* * *

_The doctors eventually return with the supplies I need to fix the Winter Soldier. I'm still studying him as the supplies are placed on a rolling table, and dragged to sit next to my position at the soldiers left. He seems to be the strong silent type, but he also has a look of childlike fear in his ice blue eyes.* I feel the need to assure him "my names Lorie, I'm going to fix your arm, and don't panic I have to fix my own leg sometimes so I know what I'm doing" He eyes me with a little curiosity "you have a metal leg?" his voice is husky from obvious disuse, but smooth. I smile gently, stand placing my leg on the chair and lifting my trousers to expose shiny metal. "Also made from vibranium" I say. Winter visibly relaxes and smiles slightly, smiling gently back I grab the sedative "Now I'm going to sedate you…" before I have a chance to finish my sentence Winter started freaking out on me. He's jerking trying to get away from me, the bed, and all the things that are strapping him down. "Hey, hey, it's ok" I softly try to get him to co-operate "it will only put you out for two - three hours tops. I promise." It's silent for a few moments while Winter seems to assess me. Then he slowly nods and allows me close enough to pierce the needle into his skin. _

_After Winter had succumbed to the sedative I turned to Pierce who, surprisingly, was still standing by the door. "What was that about?" Pierce gives me a hard look "He's been in and out of cryo-sleep for the past seventy years and every time they put him under they wiped his memories." The memories of my own cryo-sleep come to mind. I turn back to the Winter Soldier and vow that I will protect this strange human being with my life._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know its only short but first chapters usually are [especially with me] Rate and Review please if you deem me worthy! :)**

*** I have decided to use Sebastian Stan eye colour. [they make for some great metaphors]**


	2. The Murder Buisness

**Hello again! I'm on a roll I swear! Again I promise my other stories will be updated when the Bucky feels stop!**

**As usual; I don't own anything you recognise, only my OC and some of the plot.**

**There is going to be something/someone familiar in this chapter- I couldn't resist adding this little tidbit in!**

* * *

Trust is a hard thing to come by in this business.

* * *

Winter and I had been partners for 6 months when I noticed something was wrong. Winter would forget things, only small things, but he would forget what we ate yesterday or the name of some random goon; it all seemed very strange to me, I would have thought the memory wipes would have 'worn' off so to speak? But of course I couldn't really ask Alexander Pierce why **His** Winter Soldier was acting odd, that's basically asking to be killed; and while I may not be doing good things with it I value my life. Another thing I have noticed in the six months me and Winter have been working together, is how attractive he actually is. Most men with long hair and scruff look homeless, but on winter it's hot as all hell; not that he needs to know that. The mischievous smirk he gives me also makes me blush a little, though if he notices he doesn't say anything.

* * *

Right now we are on a job. Sent out to get rid of some German oil tycoon or something, I don't really listen to the personal details; all I need to know is when, where and how. This one is to be made to look like an accident and there are to be at least 30 witnesses. "I'm thinking sniper, double tap, two bullets, sorted" I suggest looking at Winter, he does that smirk of his and says, "I was thinking the more direct approach" I'm momentarily distracted by his slightly husky but smooth voice before I frown in realisation of what he says. "What do you mean direct approach?"

The direct approach involved lots of primping and preening, make-up, hair and all that jazz. I had been forced into a backless green dress which apparently 'showcased my curves' according to the sales assistant. As much as I hated all the fuss, I was glad to be pampered. The look on winters face when I left the bathroom was also a plus side. He turned to speak and just froze, his eyes wide. "I don't look horrible do I?" I asked smiling uncertainly, he shook his head no and went a slight shade of red "No, you look beautiful Doll" Twirling I go to check the ticket for the art gallery in Stuttgart is in my purse and hear a slight gasp, he must have seen the back of the dress, I smile shyly over my shoulder.

* * *

I have been at this party for over an hour, I haven't seen the target. I'm thinking we should have gone with my plan, at least me and Winter would be in the same room as each other. While It is nice to do something out of the norm, I wish Winter was here; I could of found an excuse to dance with him. "My dear you look lovely, your dress is such a fabulous shade of green, it really brings out your red hair. Wherever did you buy it" I'm brought out of my musings by an elderly couple, I turn to thank the woman.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and I have only just escaped the elderly couple. I'm an international assassin why do I care about global warming, my life span is five years from any point anyway. I scan the room again and see something I wasn't expecting, he never fails to surprise me. Bucky, which I feel is more appropriate for this occasion, is walking towards me in full military dress uniform; his hair cut short, stubble trimmed. He looks like the Bucky I learned about in history. As he comes to a stop in front of me he reaches out with his gloved hand and closes my mouth. "May I have this dance?" I'm snapped out of my staring to realise he is offering me his elbow. I turn a rather deep shade of red as I allow him to lead me onto the dance floor; I'm fully aware of all the attention he is gathering.

We position ourselves for a waltz "You clean up great" I mention while looking over his shoulder. "I noticed" He whispers in my ear while tighten his grip on my waist, I shudder slightly; from both the whisper and the feel of his metal hand through the glove. We dance in a comfortable silence when I notice something wrong from the corner of my eye. I turn to see a man with a golden staff take out a guard. "What the fuck?" I exclaim, Bucky looks a little shocked then turns to see the cause of my outburst. The man with the golden staff struts with meaning down the stairs and towards our target. I go to move forward but Bucky hold me back. I'm glad he did. The man grabs the target, flips him, with little to no effort, onto the ancient table in the middle of the room and then proceeds to remove his eye. The rest of the guests are running screaming from the building. As the man follows, having evidently gotten what he came for, his clothes changed into gold and green armour. I pull Bucky along with me, intent on following this odd man. When we reach the door leading too outside we see that his armour is now complete with golden horns sat atop his head. "Kneel before me!" He demands, the people in the square freeze, "I said kneel!" He shouts sending what looks like a small shockwave across the crowd. The crowd oblige, scared stiff by the man. "We should stay here." Bucky stays silent but nods in agreement.

We stand and watch as an old gentleman stands up to this horned maniac. He is obviously disgruntled with the defiance, and aims his staff at the man. As he fires it's deflected off of something, Captain Americas shield! "We really need to get out of here" I tell Bucky as I pull him swiftly round the door frame and into the street. "If the cap is here then S.H.I.E.L.D won't be far behind. And I'm not getting into that nightmare." Sure enough as we turn out of the square, having blended in with the retreating crowd, a Quinjet appears and a voice I recognise as Natalia Romanova's comes over the PA system. Bucky looks very interested in the aircraft, but we can't linger "Come on!" I shout as I pull him along.

* * *

We reach the hotel in record time. Getting in the lift we finally stop to breathe, I lean on Bucky in an attempt to keep myself upright. "Well that could have gone better" I say, we look at each other and laugh softly. The laughter dies down when we realise how together we are. Almost subconsciously I lean a little closer to him. I'm not sure who closed the gap but suddenly our lips where brushing softly. As I lean in to deepen the kiss the lift doors open, startling us apart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the little crossing over I did!**


	3. Fallen for a Guy, Fell Down From the Sky

**Hello again! **

**I would first like to thank everyone who has, favourited, followed, reviewed or read this story. It means so much to me. **

**The disclaimer is as normal! Nothing really exciting happens in this chapter, just some meaningless stuff to fill in time.**

* * *

I blush when I see the old couple from earlier. The lady, whose names was Dorothy, smiled softly at me and winked.

* * *

The rest of the lift ride was awkward; Bucky refused to look in my direction, Dorothy and her husband kept giving me knowing looks and I just felt empty. What was I thinking? He is my partner, we work together. We both kill for a living…. But I can't deny I have developed some feelings for him. I love his cute little quirks, his gentlemanly ways, just him in general. That's it, I love him. I love him. But I can't, I shouldn't.

The lift dinged to signify its arrival to the fifth floor. Bucky and I left the lift and walked down the hall towards our room. 534 came into view.

* * *

The hotel room only had one bed, a king sized double. Me and Bucky where going to have to share, it didn't seem like a problem before but now… I walked over to my bag and pulled out some pyjamas; a tank top and shorts, and I entered the bathroom. I removed my makeup and I could hear Bucky moving around in the main room. I exited the bathroom and hang up my cocktail dress, leaving my shoes underneath. My pyjamas consisted of a tank top and shorts, and Bucky looked a little embarrassed that his pyjamas are only a pair of jogging bottoms. He looks a little apprehensive as I climb in on the opposite side of the bed to Bucky and snuggle down. Rolling on my side I look over at Bucky, seeing him looking stiff as a board. I roll my eyes and scoot over to him. I pull his flesh arm up and around my shoulders as I lay my head on his bare chest. Not even bothering to see if he minds I close my eyes.

My dream began nicely, but it soon turned into a nightmare.

* * *

_Lorie was on a mission when she lost her leg. It was supposed to be an in and out job, but no one knew about the bomb. The target was dead and everyone was on their way out when a warning shout went up. By the time it reached the ears of Lorie and her team it was too late. The bomb exploded. _

* * *

_The explosion was hot, for a few second I lay on the floor completely oblivious as to what was happening. Then the wave of pain hit, I screamed and squirmed trying in vain to dislodge the pain. It was then that I saw something I will never forget, my own leg across the other side of the room. It was bloody and broken, just above the knee it was blown off. I turned to the side of me, leaning over to the floor below and heaved what was left of my breakfast. I shook, the world around my fading. I could here angry Russian being shouted and getting louder…_

_I awoke in a glass chamber, my arms where strapped down and my leg felt heavy. Wait hold on leg? Looking down I saw shiny metal. My eyes widened, it looked bloody and horrible, grafted onto my body like some grotesque splice. It was a new millennium, I was only eighteen._

_The tube rapidly started to fill with water. I couldn't swim, I couldn't breathe. I panicked, kicking and screaming. They just open the tap further. The water was up to my chin now, oh god, my nose. I made eye contact with the doctors outside my tube. The last thing I saw was an evil smirk._

* * *

Sitting up straight in bed panting I feel soft hand movements on my back. I look to my left to see Bucky rubbing my upper back. "You wouldn't wake up" he whispers. I sheepishly look down, "Sorry, nightmare" Bucky doesn't need any more clarification than that, he has his own. Nodding gently he pulls me closer to lean against his chest. Sighing I snuggle closer under his chin. He rests his head softly on top of my head. I smile absentmindedly and look up at Bucky. He looks down at me confused "Something on my face?" I shake my head to the negative and just continue to smile softly up at him. "What?" he whispers. I open my mouth to tell him the truth but I change my mind "We should go back to sleep, we need to ring Pierce in the morning and explain this cluster fuck". Bucky pulls me with him as he slides down into the covers. Again resting on his chest with his arm around me, we both fall asleep, peacefully this time.

* * *

The next morning

"What do you mean we are stuck here till next week?" I exclaim down the phone, "No Sir, but we…." I'm cut off "Yes Sir" I sigh "No Sir. Of course I value your generosity Sir" I gesture to Bucky to stop packing. "Of course Sir" I hang up. Still standing in my pyjamas I explain to Bucky "We aren't being picked up till next week." Bucky just frowns at me. "I don't know why either, Mr Pierce just said to take it as paid vacation and get on with it. He's paid for flights back to America from Berlin"

* * *

Bucky and I spent the next week being normal.

We chose to drive from Stuttgart to Berlin, it took us nearly all week to get there. We weren't in any real hurry. Along the way we stayed in some interesting places, some scummy places and some down-right weird places; but it all just added to the experience. I have found myself being closer to Bucky than usual, either cuddling on a sofa or bed, his arm slung around my shoulders or just holding hands. I don't mind and he doesn't seem to either, we just gravitate towards one another.

* * *

We arrived in Berlin with two days before the flight. Bucky decided we would use the company card, get a 5 star hotel in the middle of Berlin, shop and go for a fancy dinner. "Think of it as my treat doll" he told me smiling.

* * *

A little later I ended up in a beautiful soft pink Alexander McQueen gown, with a pair of clashing black heels. Bucky had a navy blue Armani suit, black shoes and no tie; instead he had the first few buttons of his shirt undone. I couldn't stop the gasp from exiting my mouth when I saw him. He looked even better than he did when we were in Stuttgart. "Shall we miss?" he asks as he holds out his elbow. "We shall kind Sir." Taking his elbow, he leads us away from the room we share in the hotel and towards the lift. We stay a reasonable distance apart so as to not have a repeat; no matter how much we both seemed to want one.

The taxi ride to the restaurant was slow but comfortable, we saw some amazing sights. "Where are you taking me Winter?" I ask "It's a surprise" he answers. I try a few tactics to get the answer from him; cuddling up next to him, batting my eyelashes, even resorting to tickling him. Solid as a rock. Though I suppose he wouldn't be in this business if he couldn't with-stand torture no matter how soft. "Winter" I whine. "Where are we going?" he looks at me, an eyebrow raised "If you would wait for the cab to stop then you will see" We pull up outside a beautiful hotel. "The restaurant is upstairs" Bucky informs me. I nod even though I'm too busy looking at the hotel lobby, its beautiful; wooden panelling, open fires, just pure luxury. The lift operator greets us and asks what floor "5th please"

* * *

A short ride later and the lift doors open to show Fischers Fritz's famed restaurant. I'm in awe at the soft and cosy feel. We are lead towards a small and intimate table near the window, Bucky is passed a wine list. He reads, looks a little daunted then orders like a pro "The 1998 Dom Ruinart please" the waiter bows then leaves.

* * *

Two hours and three courses later, we leave the restaurant thoroughly stuffed with seafood cocktails, Iceland sea trout and pure chocolate pudding. Giggling I pull Bucky out onto the streets of Berlin. "Let's go the Brandenburg gate!" I state while trying to lead the way. I say try as I stumble a little. Bucky luckily has hold of my hand and pulls me too his side. "How about we go to the Brandenburg gate then we go to the park on the other side" I agree with a nod of my head.

* * *

Bucky still has his arm around my waist as we near the Brandenburg gate. It's lit up brightly in the night. I shiver slightly from the feel of cold metal seeping through my clothes. "Cold?" I nod as I feel Bucky remove his arm. He proceeds to take off his jacket, helps me put it on and then replaces his arm around me. I snuggle a little closer to his side in an attempt to share the limited warmth. Crossing the street was hard, so many crossings all going different places, however we eventually arrive at the park in front of the Reichstag.

The Reichstag is also lit up brightly in the night, I stand in front of Bucky and pull his arms around me. I play with fingers as we stand in a comfortable silence. I turn around in his arm, "Thank you Bucky" I say sincerely. "For what doll?" Bucky replies. "For putting up with me, as well as the fabulous trip and dinner tonight." "It was my pleasure Doll" He says as he leans down towards me. Even in heels I'm nearly a foot shorter than he is.

This time there is no one to interrupt us and as our lips met sparks ran down my spine.

* * *

**Well it finally happened! It may seemed to have been a short period of time, but please remember I skipped a rather large amount of time - which I have plans for I promise.**

**As normal please review, favourite or follow if this is to your liking! **

**Check you later x1LovelyRocket1x **


	4. It was Nice For a While

**Hello again! I'm on a roll I swear! **

**I promise I am getting round to writing more for my other stories, this one just has hold at the moment. **

**As normal: nothing you recognise is mine, only my oc and some of the plot. **

**This chapter is kinda a filler, with a little bit of drama... don't really know how to describe it! I just hope you all like it. **

**I would also like to thanks anyone who Reviewed, Favourited or Followed!**

* * *

The next morning we woke up tangled together.

* * *

Today was spent just being normal, nothing assassin related. We spent time just being tourists, we took pictures of everything; including ourselves and purchased souvenirs.

Many of the landmarks are free so we took advantage. Anywhere we wanted to go that wasn't free we put on the 'company' card. Currywurst was nice but a little spicy, Bucky seemed to like it. We also spent some time shopping in the various vintage boutiques that are in Berlin.

"You know, for someone out of their own time you seem to be adjusting well" I say to Bucky as we wander around a vintage boutique. "Well I was woken up a number of time throughout the years, so I haven't missed out on as much as you think." Bucky explains, picking up an old 1940's military jacket squinting.

He then nods to himself and folds it over his metal arm. I find a cute white dress with faded pink spots, as well as some high waisted shorts; which makes Bucky blush a little when I try them on.

* * *

Before long it's time to go back to the hotel to pack. Our flight is early tomorrow morning. Luckily we are flying commercial not private so we have a few extra hours to savour each other.

* * *

That night we spent just cuddling on the sofa, watching German TV. They had some news about an attack on New York, aliens apparently.

* * *

The morning of the flight was cold and frosty. I felt sorry for the bellboy that had to carry our bags towards the taxi that would take us to the airport. I tipped him generously before climbing in next to Bucky. The airport is on the outskirts of Berlin, about half an hour's drive. I snuggled into Bucky's side, reached across and closed my hand around his metal one.

* * *

About thirty minutes later we arrived at the airport.

Our flight was at 10.30 so we had to arrive the minimum of two hours before. It was still frosty and cold, but I insisted on stopping outside for a bit so I could have a cigarette. "Can I take a drag?" Bucky startles me out of my thoughts. "Sure" I say in surprise "Didn't know you smoked." He takes the cigarette while answering "I don't," He takes a long drag, letting it out slow "Usually." he finishes handing what's left back. Nodding in understanding I take the last drag, stub out and flick the butt away.

* * *

After checking in and going through security we are at a loss of what to do. We could buy perfume, cigarettes, or maybe even sunglasses.

I'm watching Bucky eyeing up a giant Toblerone when a call comes over the tannoy, "Mr and Mrs Hill to the security desk please." I look at Bucky, he frowns, I gesture him to follow me.

The security desk is grey and slightly foreboding, but I keep calm; I act confident. "Mrs Hill I presume" One of the security guards says "Yes, what appears to be the problem?" Suddenly 20 security guards flood the room. "Oh, it's about the guns isn't it?" I ask sarcastically, out of the corner of my eye I see Bucky getting twitchy. "You might want to put your weapons away, my partner is getting a little twitchy." One guard disregards my warning and approaches Winter.

I go to protest but Winter already has the guards throat in a lethal grip. There is the audible noise of bones snapping then the guard is dropped to the floor. Winter turns and glares at the remaining guards. "We work for S.H.I.E.L.D and you will let us get on that plane no questions asked, or my partner here might have to… persuade you otherwise" I state as I pull a fake S.H.I.E.L.D badge from my pocket. The guards look afraid, more of Winter than me, but they agree and wave our bags onto the plane. As we walk from the office I hear one of the younger guards protest, "But Sir…" the older guard replies "But nothing, they work for S.H.I.E.L.D, and I'm not getting involved in that mess." I smirk as I remember thinking something similar just last week.

* * *

The flight appeared to be doomed from the start.

We were asked to turn off all electronic equipment for take-off. I turned off my phone, tablet and the work phone I was provided with, we thought nothing more of it.

Then we saw the flight attendant approaching us. "Sir, Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to turn off any electronic equipment you have" she says, cocking her hip to one side. I frown openly at her, "We have turned off any and all equipment we have with us." She gives me a condescending look, "Well obviously not sweetheart, the aircraft is showing electrical pulses coming from this row. Now I would like to witness you turning off that piece of equipment so that we can take-off."

Suddenly the penny drops, I see a chance to embarrass this woman. "Does your aircraft tell you the size of this piece of equipment?" I ask. "Yes" she replies "Why?" I sneer unattractively "Could you just tell me the size of the electronic please" she turns sharply and heads towards the front of the plane, she returns a moment later with a piece of paper on hand. "The item in question is about 4kg in weight, and long and round in shape" smiling sweetly I then turn to Bucky and back to the air hostess "It wouldn't be my husband's prosthetic arm interfering would it" I turn to Bucky "Show her your arm darling." He gives me grumpy look but proceeds to roll up his shirt sleeve, exposing his metal arm and hand to the flight attendant.

She just blushes red and walks away.

* * *

The rest of the flight is boringly uneventful, some minor turbulence, and a small unexpected altitude drop. The inflight movie was shit, me and Bucky tried to watch a film on the tablet but it didn't work with only one headphone each. We ended up sleeping wrapped around each other.

* * *

We were woken up to the Captain's announcement that we would be landing in New York shortly. I just snuggle closer into Bucky's chest. I hear a small chuckle from the seat in front of us. Looking up slightly I see a familiar elderly couple, "You two are so cute together. I gather you finally got that kiss you were hoping for" I blush but nod gently as to not wake Bucky.

I suddenly gasp as a cold metal hand is placed on the exposed skin of my hip. "Easy tiger, little jumpy there" I hear Bucky whisper. I slap him on the chest, "Not funny" I say fighting a smile. "The smile on your face says otherwise Doll." I try to act affronted, but Bucky places his metal hand on my check and turns my head to look at him. He smiles gently and leans down to kiss me just as gentle.

* * *

We land, collect our luggage and are on our way back to base within half an hour.

* * *

When we arrive nearly an hour later we are greeted with a furious Alexander Pierce. "Grab her!" he shouts pointing at me. Two armed Agents grab me. "What? Why?" I struggle against their hold. Winter looks just as confused, like a lost child. "Take her to the operating room."

This strikes fear into the very core of my soul, "No! Please! I don't know what I did wrong but please anything but that!" Winter takes a step towards me but is stopped by a hand. "You know what you did, I have evidence from a lovely elderly woman named Dorothy. But the question is does the Winter Soldier know how you have betrayed us all?" Bucky looks at me very lost and a little angry. I shake my head "No, no he doesn't. Please I will stop… J… Just don't hurt him" I whisper admitting defeat. "You're looking very lost Soldier. She didn't tell you?" Bucky looks at Mr Pierce. "She loves you. Has since the moment she saw you I would say, since she swooped in to save you. And that is the greatest betrayal, putting your own happiness before your duty." Shock would be an understatement to describe the expression on Winter's face. "What are you going to do to her?" He demands turning towards Pierce. "Oh nothing… just a little recalibration"

* * *

_That wasn't the first time I was brainwashed._

_When I was six my parents were desperate, they owed a massive debt to some Russian scientists in return for the funding of failed experiments. The Russians where still looking for the secrets to unlock the Super Soldier Serum, and they were using desperate Americans find them. My parents couldn't find the money and so sold me to the soviets as repayment. _

_Of course all of this was told to me at a later age, I don't really remember anything before my eighth birthday. The day I was introduced into the red room._

* * *

**Well... **

**OK I know its not great, but I promise it gets better. I'm now moving into origins territory. **

*** I kinda figure that while Bucky doesn't know who he is, he subconsciously gravitates towards 'familiar' things, like vintage stores and items from the 1940's. **

*** I also switch between Bucky and Winter - this is so you can kinda tell which mode he is in [killer or sweetheart]. Bucky is used more when thinking.**

**As always Favourite and Review.**


	5. I Was Born Bad

**Hello again! **

**Another installment to The Boy with the Broken Halo! This chapter is kind of a background chapter, it explains some things bu might also raise some more questions. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy and as normal I don't own anything you recognise as Marvel!**

* * *

_The Red Room was the KGBs worst kept secret. The US government knew all about what happened there, knew what came out, but they couldn't touch the academy with a ten foot barge pole. They had no proof. _

* * *

_I was six years old when I was introduced into the red room. Everything is a little patchy for the first couple of years, before the brainwashing really took hold. I remember being scared, I didn't conform quickly and spent most of my time in isolation or being beaten. They seemed happy with my ability to pick up on languages though, I was taught 8 or 9 within the first four years. _

* * *

_Everything is a blur of colour for a couple years after that, I can't remember anything but ballet, and something about spiders…_

_But no matter how hard the Red Room tried the brainwashing never held. Not completely anyway, I would remember little things; like the name of my dog back in America, or some small details of a mission long since over. The 'doctors' thought it had something to do with my parents injecting me with a number of their attempts to re-create the super soldier serum. They also thought it explained why I became fluent in Russian in a matter of months, the eidetic memory I seem to have developed. They also believed that I only remember things which had a strong emotional impact upon me._

_Even with the added extras I still spent years in the Red Room Academy before I was sent on my first mission, the mission where I lost my leg, the mission meant to stop the fall of the Red Room._

* * *

_After the fall of the Red Room I was passed through different parts of the Russian Government. I was woken up through the years and my leg was updated and when there was no use for me I was placed into cryo-sleep. This happened up until 2007, I was now technically 25 years old, even though my body hadn't changed since my eighteenth birthday. It was the day of my 25__th__ birthday that I was sold to HYDRA._

* * *

**_24/7/07_**

_I woke up in what looked like a hospital room. The heart monitor next to the bed gave away my nervousness, beeping faster as I looked around. 'Where am I?' I looked around frantically, 'Where am I!' I ripped the tubes and wires from my body and swung my legs over the side of the bed._

_Jumping off the bed, I ignored the slight metal clank that was my leg meeting the floor. I made my way to the door of the room. Opening the door slowly and carefully I peered into the hallway. A man in full military get up and a doctor spotted me looking and made their way towards the room. _

_'Shit!' I think as I turn around looking for some clothes before I make my escape. I spot a pair of black leather trousers, a red tank top and a black hoodie hung on the back of the bathroom door. I make my way over to the clothes, but I'm still a little sluggish from the drugs. "What do you think you are doing?" came a deep male voice from the door. As I turn I feel a sharp stab in my arm. "What did you do?" I try to step forwards but I stumble, "whadi… you gimme?" my words begin to slur together. I didn't realise I was shouting in Russian. I see the doctor approaching me before I feel the floor meet my face. _

* * *

_The next time that I awoke I was strapped down. This was the day I met Alexander Pierce. "Hello there Lorie". I frowned "How do you know my name?" I say in Russian, The strange man just laughed, "I make a point of knowing the name of my loyal property" He replies. "Your property… I swore my loyalty to Russia, not to you." The man smiled, "Well you see darling, your precious Russia sold you to me." There was a pause as I contemplated the situation I had ended up in. "Welcome to HYDRA Love" I heard as he left the hospital room. _

* * *

I was meeting my new partner today. Mr Pierce seemed a little reluctant to introduce me. It might have something to do with the fact that I haven't had a partner for a few months; my last partner and I disagreed and he 'fell' from a moving SUV, it was a freak accident of course. "You will be sharing quarters so you will meet him there" Mr Pierce tells me.

We walk into my apartment building, it's modern and sleek. Most of the walls are glass, giving me a fantastic view of the Chicago skyline. While it's awkward me living in Chicago as I'm an 11 hour drive or a 2 hour flight away from the main Hydra base, this is where I was given an apartment. We use the lift to get to the penthouse, a generous gift from Mr Pierce himself, and I'm grateful that the building's owner didn't feel the need to add cheesy music.

* * *

For a few awkward moments Mr Pierce and I share the small space. When we get to the top floor and step out into the small hallway, more like lobby, I try to hold in my sign of relief. I obviously didn't do a good job as Mr Pierce shoots me a sharp look. He steps forward to open the door to my apartment with the spare key. I don't question where he gets it from, that's not really important at the moment. Mr Pierce gestures for me to enter first, no doubt to double check that I won't try and back out.

What I see standing in my living room is not what I am expecting. He wears skinny jeans and a thin t-shirt with military issue combat boots. His hair is obviously starting to grow out from his last hair cut; it's short but longer than the style suggests it should be. He has the most beautiful blue eyes, like two sapphires, surrounded by thick lashes. He is muscular, as expected, but not extremely so. He obviously has strength but its hidden amongst the grace he emits. This man, my new partner, is gorgeous I'm not afraid to admit, but there is something familiar about him. Like I've seen his face before but I'm not sure where. I realise I have been staring and I step forward to offer my hand. "Lorie Vela." "Winter Soldier" Winter says as he grabs my hand in his. He has a firm grip.

* * *

_Suddenly I see a flash of a metal hand gliding up the creamy flesh of a thigh, a soft moan is released into the air. A rough groan bursts forward as another hand moves down a muscled bare chest. The cold metal hand moves between the thighs coaxing more moans from the delicate woman below him..._

* * *

I drag in a deep breath as I return back to the present, I notice Winter staring at me a little confused. "Sorry, um… My leg shocked me is all, must be a loose wire somewhere." His frown deepens. "Leg?" the confusion in his voice makes it sound rough. "Yeah my Leg is Cybernetic. Made of admantium." I say as I reach down and knock against my leg, causing a metallic sound to echo around the room. Winter gives me small smile, as he does the same to his left arm. I giggle, glad that finally someone know what it's like to have a Cybernetic limb. "How'd you get yours?" I ask, "I can't remember much before a few months ago, I just assume I lost it while on a job or something." He answers. "how about you?" frowning slightly I think back. Brief flashes of an explosion, loud Russian and severe pain assault the forefront of my mind. Shaking my head slightly I respond. "It's all a little fuzzy but I believe I lost it in an explosion, blown off just about the knee…" I trail off, this conversation seems familiar like I've had it before. Suddenly I'm assaulted by a memory…

* * *

_We pass around the cigarette, were standing on the roof of an office building a couple blocks away from the apartment of one Jonas Fish; a wealthy oil tycoon that Mr Pierce wants rid of. He says it will help to boost the votes for another political party in India, thus shifting control of power in Hydras favour. I'm not sure on the details, it's not my job to ask. We have been up here three hours observing Mr Fish and so far all I have learnt is he is a sleaze bag who has a very bad addiction to prostitutes. "Ok, it's been bugging me for ages now. What's with the metal arm?" I enquire as I turn to lean back against the railing of the roof, the cigarette just hanging in-between my lips, my head towards Bucky. "No idea, I woke up with it a few years, most things up until a few months ago are a little blurry" There's a small pause "What about you? How did you get your leg?" I frown, I can't really remember. "There was an explosion I think, and my leg was blown off. I've had a few different designs over the years" I shrug. _

* * *

I come back laying on the sofa in my living room. I sit up and immediately clutch my head. Sobbing slightly I prepare myself to get moving to the kitchen, but I'm stopped by a hand. It's holding a bottle of water and a sachet of painkillers. Following the arm up I see my new partner, wearing only low slung jogging bottoms; which shows off the v leading down to his… I quickly meet his eyes blushing red. Winter just smirks down at me, "Thought you could use some painkillers" I nod in thanks. "What happened?" I croak "How long have I been out?" Winter seems a little reluctant to answer, but after a few minutes silence he does. "I was asking you about your leg, when you're eyes just rolled back into your head and you began to fit. Mr Pierce was convinced it was something to do with your leg, he's asked that you look into it while we are on 'leave' to get to know each other. You've been out for approximately 5 hours, it's about 7 at night." I hmm in understanding. "I ordered pizza, hope you don't mind pepperoni" "No I love pepperoni" I say as I smile at Winter.

* * *

After delicious pepperoni pizza I decide it would be better to look into my leg 'malfunction'. I lead Winter to the workshop I have set up in one of the spare rooms. It's full of all the latest toys. Winters eyes widen in amazement "This is all yours?" "Yep, all bought and paid for by Hydra, being a lap dog has some perks" I say as I wink. Plopping myself down on a stool I lean down and lift my skirt. Winter blushes and looks away, I raise an eyebrow but continue. I twist the metal limb to the left and remove my right leg. What's left is a stump with a metal socket built into the remaining flesh. The socket itself burns, I used to cry whenever I walked on it, but over the years I have become used to the pain, it only registers as a dull ache now. I lay my leg down on the table with a loud thunk. Winter turns back around and seems surprised by how easily me leg is removed. "The top most portion is graphed into my skin. After removing more and more of my leg every-time they updated the Cybernetics they decided just to build a socket into what's left of my original leg." Winter looks equally grossed out and interested. "So you can basically remove your leg and plug in a spare?" I think about this for a moment, "I suppose yes. Don't have any spares though."

* * *

I spend about two hours tinkering with my leg; I replace some pieces, update others, and basically just fine tune it to the latest standards. Winter keeps me company and asks lots of questions. I give him some tips on how to look after his own arm, and how to repair some things while out on a job. We also learn a lot about each-other, favourite foods, and Music preferences. I learn Winter used to be in the military but he can't remember much about it, I also learnt despite being an assassin he is a real gentleman when he isn't out killing people. Winter seems really interested in my limited memories of my past. "They might not even by true" I tell him but he doesn't seem to care. "If you remember it that way then it must be true" he says.

* * *

By the time I replace my leg, we go into the Living room for drinks and conversation dies down, it's nearly midnight and I find myself gravitating towards Winter. I started out sitting the other end of the sofa to him, but now I'm pressed into his side with his metal arm around my shoulders. Looking up towards his face which is lit up by the old movie on the TV, I feel the sudden urge to kiss him. He must have sensed how tense I am, he looks down at me. Time seems to stop, both of us staring into each-other's eyes, and as cliché as it sounds it's like only me and him are the only in the world.

* * *

**Anonymous POV**

"Sir, it's happened again" there's a pause as he waits for the person on the other end to reply. "Yes Sir I'm aware it's the fourth time we have tried, I'm sorry there is nothing we can do"

* * *

**The End**

**Of the chapter at least. I've still got a long way to go. I'm trying to stretch this out for as long as possible to make sure I get all the details of the film correct when I get to the Winter Soldier story-line. I'll try to make it interesting as I go along.**

**As always Favourite and Review! **


	6. Taken Away to The Dark Side

**Hi all! **

**This chapter is a little longer as a sorry for not updating for a little while.**

**I thought I would try something a little different with this chapter, nothing too drastic just a POV experiment.**

**This chapter has a bit of gore and other unpleasantness; just as a pre-warning. **

**as normal, anything you recognise I don't own - no matter how much I wish..**

* * *

The week started off peaceful. Me and Winter bonded a little more, watched some TV; Winter confessed that while he knew what a TV was he had never watched one. We also went out and I showed Winter some of the best places to eat in Chicago. I even managed to drag him to a club, which I saw an accomplishment as Winter refused for about three hours before he relented.

"Just this one time I promise!" Winter continued to give me his blank look "Just this one time and I'll never ask you again!" He seemed to think for a second, "ok..." I let out a squeal "But only this one time." I continue to squeal a little bit as I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck; stretching up on my tip-toes I kiss his cheek "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I exclaim as I lower myself back down to normal height. "Right it's six now so we have two hours before anywhere decent will be open."

* * *

It took an hour and a half to get ready between us before we made our way to Primary.

* * *

The Club was packed when we got there, hundreds of people all crowding into the club. Winter looked a little daunted by the amount of people. "Just stick with me Sugar" I shout to him as I flash my I.D to the Doormen allowing me to skip the queue. Being a well-paid international assassin has its perks.

* * *

I dragged Winter over to the bar first. I ordered two beers for us and leant against the bar waiting for the bartender to return. "You hate it." I say wrapping my hand around Winters metal wrist. "Clubs aren't really my scene." He says to me. "That's not what I meant and you know it." I tug at his wrist again "You hate this" Winter seems a little affronted that I would suggest other-wise. "Of course I do. It's horrible, it's ugly and sometime I can't even look at myself in the mirror. I hate the way it's just there, no attempt to disguise it, it's just grafted onto my body like a spare part." I smile "Well I like it, it adds character. Plus it doesn't make me feel as lonely." He frowns "I like that I'm not the only person in the world with this advanced piece of machinery grafted onto my body, it's good to know that there is someone else." The bartender returns with the drinks "That will be $6.80" I hand over a ten dollar bill and leave the rest as tip. I hand Winter his beer and lead him towards an empty table by the dancefloor.

* * *

I spend twenty minute sipping my drink before I get bored. "Come on" I say as I place a napkin over my beer. Winter frowns at me "We're dancing" I state as I grab his metal hand.

I lead him onto the dancefloor and place him behind me. I move to the beat and raise my hands above my head and tilt my head back. I then see that Winter hasn't moved from where I placed him. "You need to move to the beat" I get a blank look in return. Rolling my eyes I turn around and place both of his hands on my hips. "There now…" I turn back around "Just move to the beat." I move grinding slightly against him. Winter slowly starts to loosen up slightly, exposing that grace that was previously saved for fighting.

Soon enough we are inches apart and grinding on each-other, Winter still seems a little uneasy about the crowds but he seems a little more distracted.

* * *

It felt like hours later when I needed to go visit the bathroom. "Be back in five." I felt a little bad about leaving him there by himself, but I figured he could look after himself for five minutes.

* * *

Entering the bathroom I spot two women by the mirror, facing each-other but not speaking. One strangely blonde, too bright and the style just seems awkward. The other woman is a red head, this is natural but she also screams 'don't belong'. Frowning slightly I continue with my own business.

Walking out from the stall I see the same two women there, I step up to the mirror and wash my hands. "Don't do anything stupid." I hear, turning to see the two women with guns pointed in my direction. "Now why would I do that?" I ask, "We have eyes on your boy out there, if you don't want him to be hurt then I suggest you come quietly" "Who are you?" I enquire, "We're with A.I.M" The sound of a gun firing makes me turn my head, however before I duck I feel the point of a needle enter my neck. Everything goes blurry a few seconds later and then the floor meets my face.

* * *

**Narrator POV with The Winter Soldier**

While Lorie was having trouble in the bathroom, the Winter Soldier was having trouble on the dancefloor. He continued to dance by himself, passing the time until Lorie returned. What he didn't bank on was the small group of women who decided that he was their prey this evening. They descended like vultures the moment Lorie left. Grinding and pressing themselves against him. Winter was trying to be a gentleman and so was keeping his hands to himself, easier said than done when all these young woman where grabbing his hands. He tried to pry them off of him gently as to not hurt them. "Excuse me ladies, I must me getting back to my fiancée." He told them the smooth lie, hoping it will lessen their interest in him.

It seemed to work, he was able to leave the dancefloor and head in the direction of the bathroom without being groped again. It was then he noticed something was wrong, the bathroom area was deserted and the door leading into the alleyway besides the building was open. Thinking the worst the Winter Soldier ran out of the door and into the alley, to see two people dragging what looked to be an unconscious Lorie between them. Running forward he tried to catch up to them, but by the time he reached the end of the alleyway they had disappeared.

Winter ran a hand down his face, exhaling in exasperation. Pissed off and sweaty from the club the Winter Soldier makes his way back to the apartment in hopes of tracking Lories mobile phone.

* * *

**Narrator POV with Lorie**

"Shit, she is waking up earlier than she should! What do we do?" "Just continue with what you are doing, she won't be able to go anywhere after you're finished anyway." The voices are loud and obnoxious. Lorie shakes her head as she wakes, clearing the fuzziness. She seems to relax for a moment, then tenses when she realises she isn't safe.

When she fully awakens she is strapped to a chair and, very stereotypically, in a dark basement type room.

She notices the rolling table with various pieces of equipment placed on top, 'they plan to extract information out of me.' "What could A.I.M possibly want from…?" Realisation sets in "My leg." The sound of metal on metal makes Lorie look up.

Two men enter the room, both dressed in black suits. Lorie glares defiantly at them, refusing to back down.

The tallest one, an African American man, steps forward and slaps her across the face. "The designs for your leg, where are they kept?" Lorie continues to glare. "I don't know, I wasn't awake when they attached it"

Another slap, this one a backhand, "Where are the designs?" Lorie repeats herself "I don't know." The other lackey steps forward this one is a big, trying too hard to be tough, white guy, his accent suggests Brooklyn. Lorie is greeted with a punch to the left eye, "Bitch tell us where the designs are located." Lorie is getting more and more pissed off "I. Don't. Know." Another punch to the same eye.

* * *

This goes back and forth for a couple hours before the lackeys sent to extract the information really get bored. "Maybe we should try some different methods" The first lackey says, "I think we should" the other agrees. "Wonder what will happen if we do this" He says as he steps forward, wraps his hand around Lories cybernetic leg, and twists.

* * *

Screams echo around the manor, frightening all of the occupants, including one Tony Stark who is sneaking into the building.

* * *

Lories is slapped awake, she passed out after the forceful removing of her limb. A mangled mess remains where it once was, wires exposed, blood pouring, some metal left attached to the socket. She leans over the side of the chair and dry heaves, much to the amusement of the other people in the room. "You were trained in the Red Room, I thought you would be tougher than this" says a very familiar voice. Aldrich Killian stands in the doorway, smiling serenely at the scene in front of him. "You… try having… your leg… ripped off... and… see how you… fare." Lories forces out through clenched teeth. Aldrich Moves to have a closer look "Yes, these two did seem to make a mess." There is a squelching noise and a small scream when he pokes the bloody remains of the leg. "The designs my dear, where are they?" Lories glares, "Now my dear, you should really tell me, we wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face anymore would we." She know getting out of this will not be easy, so she lies "HYDRA has them." This stops Aldrich in his stride, "HYDRA" he states. "Yes…. HYDRA" Aldrich almost seems… disappointed.

**Back to Lories POV**

I was resisting the urge to throw up. While I had been trained to withstand torture, I hadn't been trained to withstand my leg being torn off. Aldrich and his minions left immediately after I told them that HYDRA had the designs, of course they don't know that I lied. The Red Room where the ones to give me the leg so I would assume they had the designs, but since the collapse of the Soviet Empire anyone could have them.

I spot my leg across the room, in a weird, twisted recreation of the day I lost it.

I'm brought out of my musing by what sounds like repulsor fire. I sit and wait in anticipation, whoever is out there is heading towards me. The door opens with a screech of metal on metal.

A head pokes around the door, and I'm not sure who I was expecting but it certainly wasn't who I saw. Tony Stark….

* * *

**Tonys POV**

This wasn't what I was expecting to see when I opened the door, I was looking for Pepper, and instead I found…. Someone. "Why are you here?" I hear a hoarse voice with a thick Russian accent ask. "I'm actually looking for my girlfriend. Who are you?" The woman seems to regard me for a moment "Lorie" She replies. "Well Lorie I'm going to release you from that chair and then you will help me to get out of here, Deal?" she nods. I walk over to here then I notice the stump that is her leg. "Hmm that might be a problem" I mutter to myself, Lorie just sighs and points to the other side of the room. I turn and see what looks like a metal leg. Frowning I walk over to it.

Now I don't claim to never be grossed out but it does take a lot and what I saw in that corner of the room defiantly crossed the line. I had to turn away for a second to stop myself from throwing up. There was still flesh attached to the discarded limb. I look behind me to Lorie, and I realise she is looking a little sweaty and pale, "who…" I ask. "Killian" she groans out. "Right" I take a deep breath and walk towards the limb with the intention of picking it up and re-attaching it to Lorie's body.

* * *

**Lories POV**

I admire Starks bravery, helping someone he met only two minutes before.

I watched him walk over to my leg and pick it up rather gingerly. There was a wet noise as any remaining flesh fell from the limb. Stark looked rather sick. But he continued on, nearly running over to me with my leg in hand.

He crouches down in front of my stump and examines what is left of the socket. He turns a rather bright shade of green before turning to his left and throwing his lunch. "Sorry" he mutters. "'s fine" I l slur.

* * *

Tony tried his best with what tools he had, but still things aren't good. I can't put too much weight on that side, I have a nice hole all the way down to the wiring in one section. There is blood running down the metal and soaking into the ripped edges of my trouser leg on my thigh. I'm surprised we haven't been caught in our escape. I'm not exactly being quiet about my pain. "Weren't you in Germany, last year?" I panic a little "I remember seeing you running into the crowd, with a man in army dress uniform." I shake my head negative, Pierce won't be impressed that I'm being friendly to an avenger, he would be really pissed if I start telling them about past missions. "Hmm." I know that he knows that I'm lying but seems to understand I have my reasons to do so.

I stop suddenly, I hear footsteps. I wait with baited breathe; who is going to turn that corner?

Colonel Rhodes, that's who turns the corner. "Rhodey!" Tony seems happy to see the man, he removes my arm from around his shoulders and leans my gently against the hallway wall to keep my steady. "Tony! Killian plans to kill President Ellis, we need to get out of here" Tony nods in agreement "First we need to get little miss Cyborg here to a hospital." Rhodes then looks in my direction. I'm sure the sight he is greeted with isn't pleasant; I'm sweating, bleeding and I haven't been able to wash since I was captured five days ago. His eyes widen in horror, "Yeah it's not great look at is it" I try to lighten the mood; it doesn't work.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Lories has just come out of surgery to fix the damage done to her leg. The hospital made the decision to amputate as much as possible of what was left and fully integrate the leg into her body.

The leg is now wired into her spinal column and brain, the body now thinks of it as a real limb; so no phantom limb. But it also means that Lorie has some feeling in her leg; it's only a little but it's enough to feel Winter running his hand up and down her calf. Which is exactly how she wakes up.

Her eyelids flutter and she opens her eyes only to slam them shut against the bright light. She opens them slowly the second time and adjusts quite quickly. Feeling soft movements against her new leg she looks down at the metal hand resting against her hip and the flesh one drawing nonsense patterns. "Bucky" she murmurs. "Who's Bucky?" Lorie freezes for a moment as if trying to remember, "I have no idea" she says.

* * *

**Done! **

**Next chapter will hopefully be a little more exciting, maybe a little bit more fluff...**

**Anyway the usual Favorite and Review!**


	7. No One Man Should Have All That Power

**Hello again! I would like to apologise for the long wait, my laptop died and I am having to use the family computer at the moment... **

**Anyway I made this one a bit longer to make things up to my beautiful readers! :) hope you enjoy. I have done as much research as possible, but I know I have got somethings wrong, so I'll put it down to a little creative licence... ;)**

**oh and as per usual: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

It's a few weeks before Lorie is released from the hospital.

* * *

**Alexander Pierce POV**

Alexander pierce watches as his two greatest assets walk around the apartment kitchen; one leaning on the other. No matter how hard he tries, the numerous times he has tried, he can't seem to break them apart.

He's tried to wipe one or both of them. He ordered the Soldier to beat her within an inch of her life, then wiped them both. No matter what he does they still gravitate towards each other, the Winter Soldier still has a soft spot for her; he still has this almost innate need to care for her. Alexander Pierce was getting sick with the lack of results.

No matter today is the day that everything is set into motion. "Lorie, Soldier." Both turn towards him "We are moving base of operations, to Washington DC. You will both be housed in an apartment similar to this one and mission protocol will be the same" Lorie frowns a little and looks towards the Soldier; Alexander is surprised to see a silent conversation happen between the two, they are obviously a lot closer than originally thought; maybe this can work to his advantage.

* * *

**Lorie POV:**

It's been a few weeks since I had to have my leg rebuilt after the incident with A.I.M, Aldrich Killian apparently perished in the blast that happened in the docks later the same day but I wouldn't put it past him to have survived, A.I.M are a tricky bunch.

In the few weeks that have past me and Winter have been trying to find out who 'Bucky' is. We couldn't find anything to begin with, we were about ready to write it off, but then we discovered something disturbing.

An old military photo from 1942. Sounds a little insignificant but what it showed was surprising. The photo showed a group of men talking to Captain America; one of these men appears to be Winter smiling up at the Captain. There is something that Alexander Pierce isn't telling us.

* * *

The flight to Washington was eerily silent, no one wanted to speak in the presence of Alexander Pierce, or the two assets; all being equally as scary.

Lorie occupied her time trying to find out more about this group of men, so far she only has a name: the Howling Commandos.

Landing in Washington was an interesting affair, we landed on top of a sleek and modern building. Winter and I were allowed off but not before some words from Mr Pierce himself "I'll be in contact." The Helicopter lifted off and took Mr Pierce with it leaving me, Winter, a key and some Luggage.

* * *

We eventually found our apartment, two bedroom, two bath with a good size kitchen and living room. Ok slight understatement – it's huge, apparently Hydra spares no expense when housing its assassins. We both part ways to the separate rooms, even though we will end up sharing anyway, I chose the room facing towards the Potomac.

The bathroom is rather large, with a tub big enough to hold me and three other people – could come in handy.

* * *

I'm shaken out of my dirty thoughts by a banging sound. I draw my gun and leave my room where I see Winter standing in front of the door, gun raised and pointed at a youngish woman standing in the doorway holding her hands up and what appears to be a Tupperware tub at her feet. "Sorry just wanted to welcome the new neighbours, I'm in the apartment across the hall." The woman's voice shakes as she explains herself, "My names Bethany and I'm only 27, I have a daughter please I just wanted to give you some curry."

I lower my weapon and gesture for Winter to do the same. Mr Pierce mentioned on the way over that we were the only 'Agents' in the building so we had to come up with a cover story.

"Sorry about that, my husband and I have just got back from Afghanistan. Guess we're both a little jumpy still" I apologise to the woman a little sheepishly. "Oh that's fine" she says in an understanding tone, "It's an honour to live opposite two heroes. I probably should have knocked first but the other tenants here before you left me their key."

I smile and look towards winter, seeing him looking a little tense. "Honey, why don't you go and finish unpacking?" Luckily Winter catches on and nods slightly before leaving towards the second bedroom.

"I can't help but notice the slight accent you have" Bethany says as she walks further into the apartment. "Yeah, my parents where Russian. I was born a little after the cold war, this caused some tension between the people living in the neighbourhood and my family so we moved to Russia. My husband is Russian as well but like me born in America." She seems interested in our 'story', "So does that mean you speak Russian as well as English?" I decided to tell her a small slice of the truth "I speak many languages, 9 fluently and I have basic knowledge of 4 others" Bethany seems very impressed by that knowledge, but then she seems to remember herself "Sorry! You've just moved in and I'm standing here bothering you, I'll go."

She turn to leave but then stops "I hope you and your husband can come for dinner, maybe Saturday?" I nod in agreement, I'm sure we can play house for one night. Mr Pierce did say to keep up appearances.

* * *

A few hours after Bethany left I decided to take a walk around DC, I find myself in the national mall, sitting under a tree with Starbucks watching in amusement as two men try to race each other. "On your left" is the occasional warning I hear. Snort into my hot chocolate when they pass me and the shorter tries to run faster "no don't say it, don't say it" "on your left" is what he is greeted with. He gives up after the next pass and sits next to me under the tree muttering under his breath "Dude hasn't even broke a sweat." I turn to him and smile "Worked out that your beat?" I ask, he mock glares at me then offers his hand "Sam Wilson." I take his hand "Lorie Vela." Sam goes to open his mouth when he is interrupted by another body approaching us.

"Need a medic?" I look up in slight panic, recognising the voice, and into the face of America's favourite super-soldier. "Steve Rogers Ma'am" he says as he offers his hand towards me "Lorie Vela" I say taking his hand. "I need a new set of lungs. Dude…" I look on in amusement as Sam tries to catch his breath "You just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes" Steve smirks "Guess I got a late start" Sam looks at Steve incredulously "Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. Should take another lap." Another pause "Did you take it? I assume you just took it" Steve laughs then reaches across to Sam. "Steve Rogers." Sam takes his hand "Sam Wilson, honour to meet you Captain." Steve looks a little embarrassed, "Used to be in the Army, when they found you the news spread like wild-fire." There's a slight pause in conversation "How are you adjusting?" at this Steve blushes a little, "The food is better. They used to boil everything..."

I snort a little and I open my mouth the question Steve further when a sleek black car pulls up beside us. The passenger door opens and a familiar face peeks out "Can any of you boys direct me to the Smithsonian? I'm here to pick up a fossil." Steve looks a little unimpressed while me and Sam just laugh. Natalia then seems to notice my presence, she frowns "Who's your new friend Steve? Hope you're not replacing me?" I stand from the bench and approach the car, trying not to panic. "Lorie Vela" I say offering my hand. Natalia's eyes widen, I frown. I thought shield didn't know about us yet. "Lana? Is Yasha with you?" she says to me in Russian, I step back "I...I don't" suddenly a sharp pain runs through my head, I grab my head and flashes of a small red-headed child giggling and dancing race through my mind.

When the flashes stop I have three worried faces looking at me. "I'm fine just a headache." Smiling at all three I try to mask the fear I'm feeling.

Sam gives Steve some music recommendations then tells Steve he works helping soldiers adjust to civilian life. "Maybe you should come and show off for me. No one is going to believe that I know Captain America." "Where do you work Lorie?" Steve asks, Sam looking on in interest "I work for a company that helps political parties to gain success in places with a low voting rates" "So a type of political advertising company?" Sam asks, I pause "Yeah basically" I agree with a small smile. "Anyway, don't you have somewhere to be with Natalia?" I only realise my mistake when Steve frowns at me. "How… she didn't tell you her name?" He asks suspiciously. "Who doesn't know the name of all the saviours of New York?" I try to play it off, "Anyway I have a meeting I need to get too. I'll see you around" I walk back to the bench and shoulder my bag. "It was nice to meet you all." I stroll past all three, only looking back a little further down the road to see Steve get in Natalia's car and Sam continue his run.

* * *

I was out exploring Washington the next day when I got the call. "We're needed, I'll pick you up" I didn't ask how Winter knew where I was, I just waited patiently where I was standing.

* * *

The Humvee pulled up beside me. The door opened and I was allowed into the back, "Got your gear" are the words that greet me. "Thanks nice to see you too." A pause "So… who are we after?" "Director Fury has been asking questions" 'Fury isn't Hydra?' I think but shake off the question, not my place to be asking questions.

I reach forward and open the duffel bag, pulling the tactical gear from inside. My favourite song by The Kills comes on the radio. I make a point of ignoring all the other Agents in the back of the SUV as I slowly remove my shoes and jeans keeping eye contact with Winter. They seem to get the hint when I walk forward and straddle Winter. Moving my hips against his lap I lean down to kiss him. After a few moments his hands slide under the hem of my top, one cold and one warm, pushing it up breaking the kiss. His hands cup my breasts as I straighten up and pull my t-shirt over my head. Leaning back down our lips meet again. My hands are in his hair, his cupping my ass; both of us are pressed tightly to each-other.

We must have made the other men uncomfortable because there is a loud cough. I pull away from Winters lips and turn in the direction the cough came from, "making you uncomfortable are we?" I ask innocently. "No, just confused why you'll sit on his dick but not mine?" I freeze, "Excuse me?" I ask rhetorically, giving him a chance to change what he said. "I'm asking why the amnesiac freak gets the hot bitch and not me."

I see red. Even being in just my underwear I'm still dangerous, I grab a knife from Winters belt and hold it to the man's throat. "Would you like to repeat the question, I didn't quite hear you." My face is inches away from his when he shakes his head vigorously, causing a small cut. "That's what I thought" I say as I pull away and walk back to the duffel bag to resume putting on my clothes.

I hear a slight thud and look over to see Winter withdrawing his metal hand from the guys face, I smile brightly at him while I pull the leather trousers over my hips. The other agents in the SUV make a point not to look in my direction as I lean down again to find the undershirt, Winter however has no such ideals and blatantly watches me, I dance for him a little. Smirking at him with promise to continue this later I pull the shirt on and fasten the leather tactical jacket over the top. Last to go on is the boots, I sit next to Winter but he surprises me by kneeling in front of me and tying my boots for me. I frown, he just smiles running his hands up my thighs and leaning in to give me another lingering kiss before the Humvee stops.

* * *

_Natalia had snuck her and Lorie out of the dining hall and into a dance studio. Natalia wanted to teach Lorie how to dance. "I'll teach you how to dance if you teach me how to speak real English" Natalia negotiated. Lorie thought about it and agreed eventually. "You're awfully quite today." Natalia points out, Lorie just shrugs calmly. _

_They had been doing this for years, Lorie was twelve; Natalia was ten, the two years between them making no difference to the friends. _

_The started their routine as normal; eating lunch quickly, waiting for the staffs attention to wane, then sneaking to one of the dance rooms usually reserved for the older students. Natalia bought two sets of Ballet equipment with her; Shoes, leotard, leggings, leg warmers. _

_Lorie and Natalia where halfway into their 'lesson' giggling and twirling around each other when the door suddenly slams open. Natalia manages to maintain her balance but Lorie slams straight to the floor. They both look up to see The Soldier and another Superior. Natalia's eyes widen a little in fear. Lorie tries to stand up but manages to topple to the floor again. There is a moment of silence and then Ivan – one of the superior professors started yelling. "Lorie, what are you doing? Dragging Natalia into your schemes, corrupting her delicate mind. SHE IS PART OF THE BLACK WIDOW PROGRAMME, DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THAT IS?" Natalia opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by a hand. "No Natalia, no need to come to her defence. Soldier take Natalia and begin your training." The Soldier stepped forward and gently pulled Natalia towards the door. She protested the whole way there "No! It was me, I thought she could teach me English if I taught her ballet! It was my idea not hers! Put me down!"_

_The rest of her protesting was blocked out by the walls. Ivan leaned towards Lorie "now im going to deal with you. I can see the obedience hasn't quite set in yet, guess we will have to reinforce the teaching." Lorie furiously shakes her head, "No please, don't put me in the machine again. It hurts. Please!" _

_Her protests we ignored and ten minutes later she is biting on a rubber mouth piece trying to remember not to scream too loud._

* * *

Director Fury puts up a good fight. He dodges bullets, shoots back while driving even rams our guys off the road. I'm impressed.

He drives down the road at breakneck speed, two police cars sandwiching him. One agents trying to shoot him through the window, getting a broken arm for the trouble by the looks of things. Suddenly he breaks, the two police cars continue ferrying on into a busy intersection. A lorry collides with them, causing both vehicles to smash into each other killing everyone instantly.

Fury turns the corner onto our road. I nudge Winter "time to go." I say as I grab the machine gun from next to me. We walk out into the road. I shoot at any and all civilian vehicles, causing them to swerve off the road, leaving a clear path from us to the SUV.

The moment Fury sees us his eye widens in shock. You can see his brain slowly catch up to what is happening when Winter pulls the trigger.

* * *

I stand next to Winter as he shoots the magnetic explosives along the road and onto the bottom of the SUV. Fury seems to panic for a second before the explosion rocks the street.

Civilians scream and run for cover and the car flips and slides across the road. Winter nudges me and we both sidestep the car, missing it crushing us by centimetres. I turn and look as the car slides down the road, listening to the screech of metal on tarmac.

When it comes to a halt Winter starts walking. He throws the explosives to another agents standing to the side, and grabs the offered machine gun from my hands. He stalks forward, quickly, silently.

He reaches the SUV and crouches down only to see no Fury and a tunnel carved into the road.

* * *

**We are now officially moving into Captain America: The Winter Soldier territory! Things are [hopefully] going to get action packed from here! **

**reviews are appreciated but most importantly i hope you enjoyed reading! :)**


End file.
